


Pride Month 2020: YxP-Bug Off!

by johnnyd2



Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyd2/pseuds/johnnyd2
Summary: needed to get something down for Pride month this yearSo if figure i would kill 2 birds (or bugs in this case) with one stone by following up on that Misty vs Celina/Serena duel excerpt i wrote a while backhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/24596599here is the post duel scene, with a bit more shippiness thrown in. Not sure if i will make the "Canon" version like this since Pokeshipping is the "Canon" pairing in YXP.i dont own Pokemon or Yugioh
Relationships: Misty/Serena|Celina
Series: YxP (Yugioh x Pokemon) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761736
Kudos: 2
Collections: YxP





	Pride Month 2020: YxP-Bug Off!

**Author's Note:**

> submitting this to DA too  
> YxP Spoilers here

YxP: Bug Off  
Johnnyd2

After a long and arduous duel against the Fusion Parasite infected Celina in the halls of Academia, Misty Waterflower had emerged victorious. It was not a happy victory though, as, in addition to the duel taking a physical toll on the two female duelists bodies and souls, Celina had been fighting back the Fusion Parasite thanks to Misty's words of encouragements. However, Misty noticed that the Parasites weren't just in Celina's head, they were in her whole body too! Creeped out, she held back her fears and defeated Celina's corrupted Lunalight monsters and the last blow sent Celina hurtling into a wall, the impact knocking the wind out of her. With her spirit partner Cloudian "Puffy" at her side, Misty ran to Celina's aid.

"Celina? Get up! Your free now, right?" Misty shouted into Celina's face, hoping to get a response. She did end up getting it, not quite in the way she was hoping for. The fusion users eyes then widened 

"Get away!" Celina yelled as she lashed out and nailed Misty in the stomach with her fist. Misty clutched herself, was Celina still not herself?

From a room further within the confines of Duel Academy, a thin old man looked on the situation through a security camera.

"Foolish girl, these Fusion Parasites are my most perfect batch yet! It will take more than just a duel loss or a strong blow to the head to squash my bugs! " The Doktor laughed as he observed the survival capabilities of his new and improved Parasites. After the previous Academia Crisis, the Doktor had tinkered with his Parasites just in case a need for them arose despite his superiors having turned to peace, until now. Among these "Improvements" were not just spreading them through their victims body, but also to make them sturdier, so it would take more than just willpower to extinguish them.

Nothing is perfect though.

Misty got up as she regained her bearings. If she couldn't duel Celina back to herself, then what was left? Then at that moment, Puffy chimed in with a "Howa!". The redhead looked at Puffy, then, she felt something well up inside her, the powers she had not just to see Duel spirits, but to use some sort of magic herself. Was this due to her having fused with her fusion counterpart Midori earlier? Were her powers growing stronger due to this? only one way to find out.....

"No no no!" Celina clutched her head and screamed out. She was clearly still fighting, which one was winning though was a different matter.

"Why why, looks like my Parasites are starting to exert my subjects more than I expected..." The Doktor observed.

Misty looked on in shock. Now was the time for action! Steeling herself, Misty made a leaping tackle at Celina and wrapped her arms around the distraught girl. 

"Get off me!" The purple-haired duelist shrieked. Misty held on for dear life as she focused her duel energy into her hands.

"Celina.. please! If you need help getting those bugs outta your system, just trust me!" The Cerulean gym leader proclaimed as she brought her hands to Celina's head and chest right near her heart. As Misty did this, her Crossfire Defense compadre began to slow down her breathing and calmed a bit.

"There there, your gonna be ok..." Misty spoke softly as her hands glowed with a blue aura of sorts. Then Celina felt cold, not so much a painful cold, but a comforting chill. Misty focused her energy to chill Celina's body, not just cooling her down, but also purifying her in a way. 

"Howa!" her Smoke Ball partner chimed in as Misty noticed something come out of Celina's ears, it was one of the Parasites! Or at least, what was left. It seemed to have been driven out by the chill, the cold quickly causing it to shrivel and desolve in the blink of an eye! 

The Doktor was stunned, he didn't expect the otherworlder to have powers like this, much less ones that could neutralize his creations like that! 

"Note to self, make next batch of parasite chillproof..." The Doktor vented in an uncharacteristic act of frustration.

"If that parasite bit it! Then that means!" Misty knew she had won then as Celina's eyes refocused on her savior. The "Cryotherapy" Misty had used on Celina killed off the rest of the parasites too!

"It, it worked!" Misty smiled, her emotions surging within her. Celina then returned Misty's favor.

" Thank you... I, didn't want to be alone again...." Celina bawled out as she 

Misty teared up as she embraced Celina back.

"Its fine, your back, and I'm here for you partner!" Misty pressed her head to Celina's own forehead, the two companions remained in that serene moment for a while, until Celina noticed something about Misty.

"Is it me, or did you dye your hair?" The purple-haired duelist observed. 

"Whattya mean?" Taken aback, Misty got up and noticed a patch of ice remaining from their intense duel. Then, she saw what Celina meant, part of her front bangs had turned a blueish green, a similar hair color to her own fusion counterpart! Guess Midori was starting to rub off on Mist!

"Oh, it's a long story...." Misty snarked

"I got time!" Celina retorted. In return, Misty chuckled as she readied herself, not just for the battles ahead, but finding out more about herself and her past.

End


End file.
